In Holy Water There Can Be No Tears
by Jaynii
Summary: She just wanted to escape the demons of her past. After a tragic event, Lilith Clarke is caught up in the religious cult of Hope County. Desperate to atone for her sins, she finds herself in the hands and arms of John Seed. But her decision to stay may lead to her destruction. (OC X John Seed)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Her escape_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Far Cry 5 universe and belongs to Ubisoft. The OC is of my own creation. Rated M for sexual content, drug use, references to abuse, violence and mature content._

* * *

 _Run._ Her muscles were weak; every part of her felt dead and heavy. Every movement was a struggle of tremendous effort. Her words were slurred as she tried to fight and scream. Her mind was foggy but she had to get out of there. She had to escape. Her heart raced as the adrenaline flowed through her veins. Bursting out of the hotel revolving doors she stumbled down the marble stairs and sprinted as best she could into the car park. Her fingers trembled as she tried to find her key to safety. _Dear God, what am I doing? Oh god, please start, please start._ Panicked she frantically turned the keys in the ignition. Her heart poured a sigh of relief as the engine roared to life. She didn't even look back to see if he had followed her. Like a bullet out of a gun she slammed her foot on the accelerator and sped off into the night away from the hotel complex. Tears streamed down her cheeks leaving black trails of mascara in their wake. She rubbed her eyes smearing her make up. She ripped her long tousled chestnut hair from its messy updo and flung the fake gems to the passenger seat. Her mind was a mess; she was only just getting over the effect of the drugs. _Why did he do this to me? I shouldn't be driving. I had to get out of there… oh god what am I doing. If I can just make it to the highway I'll be safe._ She finally passed the ironically friendly "Thank you for visiting Helena, we hope you had a pleasant stay" sign, her nerves calming only slightly. She drove for what felt like hours, deliberately ignoring every road sign. Her mind was muggy and cloudy, she felt like her mind was spinning. She couldn't tell if she was getting better or worse. The streetlights quickly disappeared and soon she was on a long pitch-black path shrouded with tall pine and fir trees. Their dense foreshadowing branches left only the dim illumination of her headlights to guide her. The illusion of safety clouded her judgement as she took her eyes off the road to examine herself. She was broken, a shadow of her former self. Her face was pale and gaunt, her emerald eyes haunted with the shadows of her past. The events of that evening had been the tipping point for her. She no longer recognised the person she had become. It wasn't until that split second that she noticed the deer in her headlights. She swerved quickly into the trees in a desperate attempt to avoid the innocent creature. Her head hit the steering wheel and the glass of her windscreen shattered making tiny cuts across her flesh that was not covered by her evening dress. Everything went black.

She had never felt a pain like it. Her head felt like it was being stamped on over and over. Her eyes flicked open and she felt the cold breeze from the shattered windows. Smoke was all around her. As quick as she could bear, she unfastened her seatbelt and tried the handle of the door. It opened with ease and she tumbled out onto the ground below. She tried to keep as calm as possible but she knew she needed to move. Smoke was coming from the bonnet of the car that was now crushed against the solid trunk of a nearby tree. Rising to her feet she leant into the car to retrieve her jacket, the only possession she had manage to grab during her escape. She had no idea where she was or even something as simple as the time. It was still dark but she could see the faint suggestion of sunrise through the trees. Abandoning the car she made her way through the woods towards the wisps of sunlight. Her jacket barely covered her but it was at least protecting her arms from the cold and the brambles. Her legs on the other hand were not so fortunate. With every step, the brambles ripped the delicate black lace of her knee-length dress. The thorns tore at the pale skin of her legs and the cold bit with enough force to keep her shivering. She took solace in the fact she had worn flat shoes to the event, she dreaded to think what would have happened to her in 6-inch heels. As the sun slowly rose, tiredness set in, She felt lethargic, pain in her limbs from trudging through the thick undergrowth. Her stomach ached with hunger and her head still felt fuzzy. She rubbed her forehead to try and ease the pain but her fingers were wet with blood.

After what felt like days of ruminating she approached a clearing. Pushing the remaining shrubbery away from her, she emerged into a field of what looked like lilies. She had never seen a more beautiful plant, it's large waxy green leaves revealed a large pure white lily flowers. She reached out her hand and stroked the soft feather-like petals. As she walked through the field of flowers all of her worries seems to float away. It was as if the world seemed to sparkle. An overwhelming sense of calm washed over her and her mind felt clear for the first time in hours. She couldn't help but smile with euphoria as she continued through the flowers. Every worry or concern she ever had seemed to float away. The bright rays of sunlight danced across her skin, illuminating her in a soft golden light. She danced towards it, twirling and spinning amongst the lilies. She spots a figure in the distance. A man, but she can't quite tell. She makes her way towards him, curiosity leading her. It's as if she knows him, a sense of warmth and safety radiated from him. She fell gently into a soft bed of flowers, breathing in their sweet scent. She closed her eyes feeling a sense of peace she hadn't felt in a lifetime.

A soft airy voice lifted her from her peaceful sleep.

"Where am I?" She asked squinting at the bright lights around her.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're safe now."

She was blinded by a bright light and the silhouette of a woman. She was young and angelic in appearance, around the same age as herself. She was wearing an angelic white lace dress embroidered with delicate flowers. Her light blonde hair tumbled over her shoulders and her bright blue eyes looked down at her with such love.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked, becoming rather panicked and sitting up from the bed she was laid in. She frantically took in her surroundings, trying to make sense of the madness that had occurred in what she hoped had been the last 12 hours.

"My name is Faith Seed. One of my angels found you, alone in a field and brought you to me. I want to help you. I think you may have been in some kind of accident." She said softly as she perched on the end of the bed.

She stumbled over her words trying to recall what happened.

Faith's words confused her _what were her angels?_ She tried to recall what had happened to her, but her memory was fuzzy. "I was… I was in a car accident."

"Do you remember what happened?" Faith asked.

"I don't know. I was driving and a deer ran out in front of me. I remember getting out of the car and walking. Then there was this field and these flowers… I don't remember much after that. I'm sorry but where are we?"

"The hospital wind of Henbane River in Hope County, don't worry you're safe here. I never caught your name."

"Lilith Clarke, but you can call me Lili." She smiled.

"That name sounds familiar. Would I know it from somewhere?"

"Look I don't want to cause a fuss. You may have heard of me from being in the band Dysphoria but please I don't want to cause you any more trouble. I'd just like to get a glass of water and I'll be on my way." Lili went to get up but her head began to spin and she sat back down.

"You should be careful. You had a nasty cut on your head when we found you-"

This caught Lili's attention. "What actually happened when you found me?"

"One of my angels found you in a local field passed out. We wanted to make sure you were ok. So they brought you here to me. We're here to help you, Lili." She smiled sweetly placing her hand on Lili's. Faith's hand was abnormally cold with an almost dead like feel.

"You mentioned clergy… are you a preacher?" Lili asked.

"Me? Oh no, I am merely a humble servant of his work. The father is our leader. He is the one who looks after us." She smiled brightly.

"The father? I didn't realise I had wandered into a religious institution. Look I am very sorry to have bothered you Faith I really will be going now." Lilith got up and began heading to the door. "Thank you for your hospitality, I do feel much better now-"

Faith grabbed her hand as she headed out the door to the private room.

"What were you running from Lilith? Before your accident, what was it that hurt you?" She asked her voice soft and floaty like a feather.

"I…I don't know what you mean."

"I was like you once. I was so lost and alone. Trapped in the dark I had little to live for. People out there will lead you into temptation, like a moth to a flame. It is easy to be tempted and caught up in the fire. I once was lost but then the father found me. He brought joy and love into my life. He helped me turn my life around. Does this sound familiar?"

Lilith stared into Faith's doe-like blue eyes. She contemplated Faith's words that mirrored her life in an all too familiar way.

"I was looking for an escape. But I am not looking for a God. I lost my religion a long time ago. I want to make a change in my life I suppose. I don't know what I want. I just know I don't want to go back there."

"Lilith, please the path of Eden is clear to those who have faith. You may not be looking for a God, but God is looking for you. He's known you since before you were born and will welcome you back with open arms. Please, meet with the father. Listen to him; I pray his words will speak to you. And if not then you are free to go on your way. I want to help you, Lili. Please just hear him out."

She had nothing left to lose and nowhere to go. "Ok Faith, I'll hear him out. But I'm not making any promises."

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. I would be thrilled to hear your thoughts on the story so far


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Meeting the father

A.N: Some of the text has been taken from The Book of Joseph. I do not own this content; it is the property of Ubisoft.

The woman staring back at Lilith was not one she had seen in years. Her hair was neatly brushed into a half up half down style; small curls tumbled down over her collarbones. She wore minimal make up, had wide-awake eyes and fresh bright clean skin. Her skater dress was a duck egg blue floral print. Lilith's reflection looked like a young housewife straight out of the 1950's. It was a drastic change from her familiar short skirts, ripped jeans and leather jackets. She didn't know how to feel as she stared back at this new version of her. In one sense she welcomed the change. On the other hand it scared her how quickly the events had snowballed. It was only 48 hours ago that she was back in that hotel room. Now here she was in Faith Seed's bunker in Hope County, waiting to see a man who called himself the father. Nerves began to creep up on Lili. She wanted to go home. But she no longer had a home. The home that she had was long gone after the events of the other evening. The people she called her family had betrayed her. There was nothing left for her back home. It hurt. But Lili knew in her heart she needed to find a new path in her life, a place she could call her home and people she could call family. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, reminding herself to keep an open mind about what the father had to say.

"Lili are you ready? The father is here to see you." Faith said, walking in with a spring in her step. .

"I think so." She replied nervously.

"Don't be afraid." Faith said touching her arm. "You look beautiful, like an angel. We are here to help you. The path to Eden is clear for those who have faith."

—-

Lili's leg was tapping the concrete ground repeatedly with The room was decorated with the lilies Lilith had seen before waking up with Faith. The walls were adorned with white silk sheets and photographs of a family of 4. Faith was twirling around in the corner of the room clutching a white leather book with gold embossing. She clutched it with such love it was as if her life depended on it.

The doors opened, his presence captured the attention of the room. A man who she could only presume was the father walked into the room with such an air about him it was as if he could part the Red Sea. He was middle aged, with his hair tied up in a top knot. He wore yellow tinted fighter pilot glasses that discoloured his bright blue eyes. His facial hair was neatly trimmed around his face. Dressed in a smart grey suit he didn't look like your typical preacher.

In the middle of the room, he held his hands out by his side, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Faith immediately came over, bowing her head slightly and held the book out to him. He ran his fingers through her hair in an affectionate gesture and took the book from her. Faith turned on her heel and left the room. It was just him and Lilith in the room.

"You must be the father," Lilith said, desperate to break the silence.

"I am my child. But you may call me Joseph." He said with an oddly unexpected smile. Lilith half expected him to be an obnoxious man under false pretences but he actually had a warm omniscient presence about him.

"Tell me, Lilith Clarke, how did the world hurt you that lead you to come to us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Before you were here. How did the world hurt you?" He said, their eyes on each other.

She pondered his words for a moment. "The world hurt me in many ways Joseph, physically, mentally and emotionally." She closed her eyes and dipped her head. The memories of her past resurfacing.

"I saw your arrival in a vision my child."

Her eyes narrowed in doubts of his words.

"Many people claim to hear divine voices. There are numerous lunatics out there, and if it's not the voice of angels speaking to them, it's aliens, George Washington, or John Lennon. Every busy street corner has a chosen one, a mad profit. They announce that "THE END IS NIGH", that humanity has been irredeemably condemned for its sins and misdeeds, ordering you to repent and damning you to the eternal flames of hell. They frighten children and inspired a vague sense of pity in adults, especially when you catch a whiff of that body odour as you pass. Yet they claim to be heralds of the holy word.

Why should I be any more believable? How am I any different? Probably because I'm not here to talk about saving your soul. I'm here to talk about saving the human race, here and now, on this earth. I am talking about life before death. I'm only here to help you survive the impending chaos. Don't get me wrong–the world is coming to an end. Its destruction has been foretold. And as glassy-eyed as your street corner proselytizer is, as confused as his spirit is, I can't help but respect him for understanding better than anyone else that the clock is ticking.

But whereas he only senses a murky feeling of doom deep in his bones, I know it beyond a shadow of a doubt. I know it because the voice told me so. The voice of the creator.

I am here to tell you that God has tired of humanity's behaviour and intends to take back everything he has created. Man's pride has made him so forgetful and ungrateful, that God intends to start over. For we have learnt nothing. We have left filth on everything, soiled it all. And as insignificant as we are, our perversion, our duplicity, the indescribable cruelty we inflict on each other has fanned the flames of his anger. How can we still doubt the approaching deluge that will wash us all away?

We may have been created in his image, but we have reinvented ourselves, adding makeup, and contouring ourselves into strange shapes to become ghastly creatures. We were once so pure, who lived in Paradise, now wallow in muck day and night, entombing our original goodness under a thick layer of filth.

We have enraged our God and we will pay the price sooner than we think.

Look at what the world has become. Look at how some bask in opulence whilst others drown in misery. Witness the vicious cycle of conflicts spiralling out of control, of crusades driven by the greed of men. Greed–that is what drives mankind. In man's endless quest, a quest that never ends well, those with nothing are worth no more than those with everything. Victims never dream of a more just society, they yearn only to join the caste of the unjust, to tread on the poor in turn.

The greed of man destroys everything: forests, oceans, and their fellow man. Many kill, they poison, they corrupt. Men care not whether individuals die on the other side of the world as long as we possess the latest technology; they care not whether multitudes are trampled upon as long as they can fill their cars with cheap gasoline. In their frenzy for possessions, they mock everything. Nothing is sacred any more. They dance atop ruins, march through cemeteries parading the still warm ashes of those who were sacrificed in the flames. In a society where selfishness triumphs, where people can't see beyond the end of their noses, where they worship themselves, what becomes of the righteous? What becomes of goodness? Of the humble or those who wonder abandoned in that vast wasteland that the world has become? What becomes of those who prefer to understand rather than to possess, to share rather than to keep? They are ridiculed. We scoff at the generous, at those who care for others. We laugh at those who feed the destitute; we mock people who preferred the real world to virtual illusions. We point and laugh, we call them weak, simpleminded misfits. We heap insults upon them and beckon them to join the macabre carnival of frenzied consumption. And if they refuse, we become suspicious of them and cast them out. Who else do the FBI and other government agencies persecute these days? The pariahs are constantly harassed and subjected to the relentlessness zeal of federal authorities. They are subpoenaed, hunted down, kept tabs on and humiliated. Sometimes they're dragged off to prison and driven to madness or suicide. Look deep inside your heart: isn't this exactly what you've always believed to? Are you not a member of this new crop of martyrs, devoured by the invisible beasts of despair and solitude unleashed upon you in the world's arena?

I see that you hesitate to answer, that you do not agree. Your suspicion is understandable. This vice-filled world– a world to which you don't belong– has for so long forced you to hide your true self away, taught you in painful ways to protect yourself, beat down the impulses of your heart, distrust words, distrust others– and even distrust yourself. But let me tell you what the voice told me: the creator has never turned a blind eye to the distress of the righteous. He has been watching mankind and has seen those who desecrate his word, who desecrate themselves in a race toward material wealth and vainglory. Such sinners have angered him and it won't be long until he unleashes his righteous punishment.

The wheat will be separated from the chaff. This is the mission bestowed upon me. I must gather those who will be touched by the grace of its message and bring them together to form a family. The emptiness you feel inside is a resonant chamber that amplifies the voice so that you may know it is genuine. What if you could be one of the chosen ones, along with others who believe in me? What if you could be one of those who preserved purity allows you to grasp the divine source of the message that I'm spreading? What if you knew from the instant we met that I wasn't just another fool at the crossroads? If you to dream of restoring the world to its original beauty and harmony– if you have the faith and the drive– then join me, and you will survive the cataclysm that is upon us. To live again in the Garden of Eden. The way we did before."

Lilith was glued to his every word, drinking it in.

"You can judge me. You can judge us. The things that we have done… but people say… that I'm crazy, but when you wake up in the morning you look at the same news that I do. Do your eyes not fill with horror? This is the world?! This? This is the world we have built for our children? Communities being torn apart. Walls being erected. Because leaders are too impotent to act. Bullies are too addled to lead righteously. I did not ask for this. I was chosen. See, everything is coming to an end. You can feel that. I know you can… See, mankind is weak… and vulnerable. And we are hurtling towards our destruction and no one is willing to do anything about it. I can see that. You can see. And we are not crazy. So what are we supposed to do? We just sit back and await the inevitable? I don't claim to be a perfect man, but I saw what was coming and I chose to act. To lead. Because society is broken and the only way forward… is to go back to the way things once were. Innocent and pure. So safe and protected… in our Garden. I can save you. But you have to have faith."

There was a pause whilst the power of his words settled in the room.

"Joseph, I'm not going to lie to you. What you said was truly powerful. Your words spoke to me. I have felt an emptiness for so long now. I filled it with sin hoping it would save me. But too many times I felt myself feeling emptier than ever. I do not know if I can wholeheartedly believe if the end is nigh. But every word you have said wasn't a lie. You don't see it when you're there glued to your smartphone. The foundations of our existence are crumbling around us but we are to naïve and obstinate to see it. Whether I arrived here by accident or divine intervention I am here standing before you. I want to change. I'm not that girl from a band looking to rebel against my family anymore. I ran anyway hoping for a new life and to find something worth living for. I do not want to live in a word that continues to hurt people, where men in power dictate with an iron fist. I have seen the poverty that afflicts people and how the people at the top treat dirt better than they do the people at the bottom. I always wanted to change the world, but the world changed me instead. I beg of you. I thought rehab was what I needed, but now I feel… here is where I am meant to be."

The father grabbed her hands. "Lilith my vision showed you coming to us, you will rise like a phoenix from the ashes. You will bloom into the most beautiful flower if you stay here with us. Your place if you chose to accept, is here with us by your side. I can show you the beauty of the world again, help you atone for all of your sins, protect you from the hatred of the world and lead you on the path to Eden."

"This is where I'm meant to be. There is nothing left for me outside. Please, Joseph, help me on my path." She beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting the family

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited or followed. I appreciate your support so so much. Hope you enjoy the latest chapter x

* * *

"That is excellent news, Lilith. You will be welcomed into our family with loving arms." He said with a warm smile. "I shall inform my siblings of your decision."

"Your siblings?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I have 3 siblings Lilith, each one looks after a region of Hope County. Jacob is my elder brother; he looks after the north region and is our protector. John our youngest brother is our Baptist and performs our cleansings. He will arrange yours with you when you are ready. He looks after the west region. And of course, you have met my Faith. She is my adopted sister and looks after the east region that we are in now. You're safe now. You're safe from sin. Safe from the collapse. You see every moment we move closer to our fate. And here you are. You need to discover where you belong in this new world. You will spend time with my siblings, they'll guide you. You will not be alone. I advise you to stay with my siblings though, some of the locals haven't been so accepting of my word as you have. And I wouldn't want their lies and corruption to hurt you."

"Thank you, Joseph, that's very kind of you. I think I shall stay with Faith for the time being."

"That is understandable. She is a lovely girl our Faith. I shall arrange for my brothers to meet you before our service on Sunday. Attendance is mandatory." He smiled authoritatively.

"Not a problem Joseph, but what day is it today? I've kind of lost track. My mind has been all over the place." Lilith asked sheepishly.

Joseph chuckled. "Saturday. I shall see you bright and early for the service. Faith shall escort you and you can meet the rest of my flock." He smiled and turned to head out of the room.

"Father I have a quick question!"

He turned to face her. "Go on."

"I don't have any possessions here. Faith let me borrow some clothes this morning but I would appreciate it greatly if you knew of a store or a way for me to get into town? It would be nice to have a few creature comforts while I'm here." She asked trying to be very polite in her new surroundings. It was a big change from her usual demanding and spoilt attitude.

"Everything you require we will provide. Faith and the others can help you find some clothing. Everything else is unnecessary. I do not advise you go 'into town' Miss Clarke, we wouldn't want someone of your celebrity to get hurt now would we?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Excuse me? I'll have you know I can look after myself. And I was unaware you knew of my background?"

"I know a lot of things Lilith. I know that something or someone hurt you, even if you do not wish to disclose the details to me now. I know that you relate to my family more than you realise. I know you crave salvation and redemption. And I know that if you stay here, if trust, pray and obey, you will be born again." Joseph paused and smiled sweetly at her. "Now enjoy the rest of your day and I shall see you in the morning. "

He turned on his heel and began to head for the door. "Oh and Lilith,"

She looked up at him.

"Don't spend too long among the lilies."

And with that, he was gone.

Lili spent the rest of the day by Faith's side. Faith seemed to be so excited to have her around, it was like she was a little girl who had just found a new best friend in the playground. Lili assumed that Faith didn't have much female company or at least no one but her family appeared to be very close to her as she interacted with the other people in the bunker. She also began to notice a lack of children as well, _if these people were really preparing for the 'collapse' then they must want to keep some children and families around_. Lili dismissed the thought, blaming her paranoia. Faith had let Lili pick out some pieces of clothing from her wardrobe as well as from the storage boxes. She managed to find some clothes that suited her even if they weren't her usual style. But a sense of relief washed over her as she changed into a more familiar pair of shorts and a plaid shirt. Lilith enjoyed Faith's company; there was an air of calm tranquillity about her. She found that they had a lot in common as she was only 2 years older than Faith. Faith talked about her past over dinner how she had been hurt by her family and spiralled into a drug-fuelled depression but was saved by the father. Lilith could see some parallels in their stories but didn't wish to divulge that information just yet.

* * *

She could feel his hands on her. They slid up her thighs like snakes grabbing at her underwear. She tried to push him off but his hands were everywhere, grabbing her hair, grabbing her breasts and tearing at her clothing. She tried to fight but he was too strong…

Lili screamed. She sat up in bed, bathed in sweat, attempting to catch her breath. She looked around the room and counted 5 things she could see, 4 things she could touch, 3 things she could hear, 2 things she could smell and 1 thing she could taste. She closed her eyes and counted slowly to 10, her panic attack subsiding. Lili's dream had been so vivid she was convinced it might have been real. Collecting herself she got out of bed and got ready for the service with the father. She pulled out a sunflower patterned sundress from the closet in her room. Faith had been kind enough to give her a private room in her bunker. It was small but cosy and nicely decorated with the Eden's gate cross, pressed lilies and white sheets of draped cloth. Lili looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was beginning to get used to her new fresh-faced appearance and lack of heavy makeup. Though she longed for a lipstick and mascara just to make her feel slightly more human. Lili appreciated Faith's kindness in giving her clothes but even she had to admit there was a bit too much floral print. She pulled on some little black dolly shoes and headed out for breakfast.

* * *

The journey to the church of Eden's gate was long but Faith and Lilith kept up a steady conversation to pass the time. The church was a beautiful crisp clean white, beautifully decorated with heavy doors. As you walked in sunlight from the window shaped like the Eden's gate cross illuminated the room. It was a beautiful sight. The walls were decorated with quotes from various religions and candle lamps hung from the ceiling. Joseph was stood at the altar lighting candles. He looked pleased to see them.

"My darling Faith and Lilith, so pleased you both could make it."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world father." Faith said sweetly fluttering her eyelashes.

"My brother Jacob is in the other room. Alas, John is running late, but he will be here soon. Come, they are looking forward to meeting you." He said to Lilith.

Jacob wore his scars on the outside. His face was haggard, scared and burned. He would have been an attractive man in his late 40's but he was aged before his time. He had bright blue eyes just like his brother but his hair was a bold ginger and cut short. Lilith could tell he was ex-army. Not just because of his military attire. But the way he held himself and the ghostly look in his eyes, she knew he had seen some horrors.

He held out his hand to her gesturing a handshake. His grip was strong and tight, crushing her soft manicured hand.

"You must be Lilith?"

Lilith gulped. "I am." Her voice was a little shaky, but she thought about those who had intimidated her before. She refused to bow down. "And you must be Jacob."

"Tell me, what special skills do you bring to our table?"

"Now Jacob. Be nice to our guest. Lilith is here to help us, as we are to help her." The father interjected.

"I'm a good shot. Can give a few guys a run for their money." She said an edge of sass in her voice. Faith giggled at her comment.

Jacob scoffed and rolled his eyes. "We do not accept the weak here Miss. How about a test? Let's say tomorrow morning? The shooting range at the ranger station, 1100 hours?"

"Jacob-" The father said sternly before he could finish his sentence.

"Actually I'd value the opportunity. It's been a while since I've had my hands on a rifle. I'm not just the pretty face you so clearly assume me to be."

Joseph laughed "Lilith possesses many admirable qualities. she doesn't need to prove herself yet. She will be an excellent addition to our cause."

The doors opened and drew the attention of the room. Lilith's heart felt as if it missed a beat.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was an issue at the Rye premises, all under control now." His eyes were hauntingly beautiful, like sapphires in an unforgiving sky and they fixated on her "Well, well, well, who do we have here?" His voice was smooth and sultry. John Seed was the youngest of his brothers; a handsome man in his early 30's with slicked-back brown hair and a large goatee neatly trimmed around his face.

"Lilith Clarke." She replied, holding out her hand to him. Tattoos covered his fingers all the way up his arm. He took her hand and raised it to his lips, kissing it gently. "A pleasure to meet you."

"John, I'm glad you could make it," Joseph said embracing his brother. Lilith noticed a scar on John's chest peeking out from his blue button-down shirt.

"Jacob and Faith please welcome in the flock. I need a moment alone to pray." The father said, leaving the room with his two siblings. It was just Lilith and John left alone.

She broke the silence first. "Joseph said to me that you looked after the west of Hope County."

John smiled softly "Yes. It is my role as Baptist as well. I help our members repent for their sins. I also deal with any legal matters. I am an ex-lawyer."

"Oh wow, that must have been fascinating. I would have loved to study law in college. Wouldn't have worked out though, couldn't stand all the dry reading." She giggled.

"Tell me, Lilith, what's your story, what's your sin?"

She laughed brushing her hair off her shoulder. "You think I just go around telling people my deepest darkest secrets? Hun, you're gonna have to dig a little deeper than that. I'm no open book."

He was surprised, John could normally read people so effortlessly, expose their sin with ease. "You know, sin must be exposed before it can be absolved."

"And my sin will be absolved one day, it will be naked and exposed to you. But today is not that day Mr Seed."

The father re-entered the room. "Lilith you may take your seat now. John, a word before the reading brother." Lilith exited the side room to take her place in preparation for the sermon.

Joseph took his little brother to one side, away from the others. "John, do you remember what I told you before?"

He pondered this for a moment "No Joseph, I don't."

Joseph sighed and placed his hand on John's shoulder. "After all the atonements. All the confessions. All that you have done for me and Eden's gate, it's not enough. Is it John?"

John stared into his brother's deep blue eyes but looked away in shame.

"Cast away your past, you need to open up your heart. You need to see that there is more love all around you. All the pain and suffering you spread will not help us in the long run. These actions will only feed the sin inside you. It will grow stronger. It will convince you to do wicked things. Those you scar too deeply they will heal, they will become carriers of your sin. They will spread that sin to others. I've seen your death in a vision, John. You're destined to be slayed by your own sin. It will come back around in a new form. It's only a matter of when. I've seen you die young. I've seen you die old. The difference between the two outcomes is how much love you let into your heart. I pray that you listen to these words before it's too late. I wanna see you become an old man in the paradise we prepared for. I love you brother."

John stood for a moment, taking in every word that Joseph had said to him. He contemplated his own mortality for a moment. If Joseph had foreseen it, then he knew it was possible.

"Joseph, what can I do? I know I am at a crossroad. What can I do to go down the right path?"

"Help Lilith. The vision showed her to me. It is God's will that she came to us, to help our cause. She will pave a new way for our children to find us, to be saved. She is one of the chosen. And we need to be there with open arms to welcome them into salvation. Help her John, and she will help you." He squeezed the hand on John's shoulder.

John showed a small smile, feeling relieved by Joseph's comforting words of concern.

"Thank you, brother." He said, bringing him in for a hug.

They returned to the others and began the Sunday sermon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Finger on the trigger

Lili stared down the barrel of the handgun. Her green eyes fixated on the targets in front of her. The air was dry from the summer heat and it made her eyes water. Breathing deeply she pulled the trigger, hitting the target in the shoulder. She sighed in exasperation kicking the dirt from beneath her shoe. A deep voice chuckled behind her. Quick on her heels, she turned round to see the person behind her pointing the gun to their head.

John just seemed to laugh despite the weapon being perfectly marked to the centre of his forehead. Lili quickly lowered the gun when she realised who it was. "Sorry!" She exclaimed putting the safety on.

"Little jumpy are we?" John said a slight swagger in his walk as he approached her.

"A little if you must know."

"Maybe keep your finger off the trigger next time you point a gun at someone." He laughed.

Lilith was slightly taken back by this. "You didn't seem scared."

"Not the first time I've had a gun pointed at me, and I can promise you it won't be the last."

"Wouldn't have thought doing the Lord's work would pose such a risk to your life." She quickly retorted.

John scoffed "You don't exactly make friends in my line of work."

"Certainly not, especially not with that devilish charm of yours. I'd imagine you'd have had many people fall to their knees in your wake." It was as if she saw him blush slightly.

"Has anyone ever told you to watch your tongue, Miss Clarke?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

Lili chuckled. "No Mr Seed, they've asked me to do other things with my tongue but that, unfortunately, wasn't one of them."

She returned to viewing the targets before she could gauge his reaction and before he could see her smirk. There was something fun about toying with John. She could tell he thought of himself as all high and mighty and that women must fall to his feet. She found him undeniably attractive but she wasn't going to give in easy. The fun was in the case.

Lilith made John's blood boil in more ways than one. On the one hand, she challenged him, defied his authority and was not transparent compared to the previous women he had lusted after. On the other, he enjoyed the challenges she posed to him, he loved how alive and electrified she made him feel, and he couldn't wait to expose the sins on her flesh.

Lili held up the gun, a slight bend in her elbows. She focused on the targets trying to stop her mind from wandering to John. But she could feel his presence behind her.

"Your stance is wrong." He declared.

"Oh John, I didn't realise you were an expert!" She said sarcastically and laughed. "Come on then, why don't you show me."

He came in close to her. She could smell the earthiness of his cologne and it was hallucinogenic. John's body being so close to her made her tingle from head to toe. An electrified shiver ran up her spine as he placed his hands on hers. She leaned into him and could feel the strength in his body. His body was wrapped around hers as he manoeuvred her body into a more relaxed stance. She could feel the muscles beneath his blue silk shirt. Lili bit her lip and she felt the bulge against her ass as she leaned into him.

"Relax" he whispered seductively in her ear. She watched his tattooed fingers move hers to the trigger. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautifully scripted letters and symbols across his hands.

Bang.

Lili's mind had been so intoxicated with John's presence that she didn't feel him squeeze her finger into the trigger. The bullet hit the edge of the human target.

John chuckled and removed himself from her. "You need some practice darling."

Lili spun round to face him, their bodies so close to each other. "You distracted me."

She looked up at him with doe-like eyes and bit her lip. Their bodies were so close they could feel each other's breath on their lips. She desperately wanted to kiss him, to break the sexual tension building between them.

John brushed the hair away from Lili's face. "Well we can't have that now, can we." He said softly leaning further into her. She could feel the hairs of his goatee tickling her chin. He was so close to her it was making her tingle with anticipation.

A loud cough broke their trance and they moved away from each other. Lili nervously twirled her hair as she looked round to see Jacob and John slicked back his hair.

"Not interrupting am I?" Jacob asked chuckling as he walked over to the gun table.

"No Jacob, I was showing Miss Clarke a more appropriate position is all."

"Of course little brother." Laughed Jacob. "But the real question is can the girl shoot?"

Jacob looked at the target and inhaled sharply through his teeth "And by the looks of it no."

In a fleeting moment of rage and frustration, Lili picked up the handgun and fired 5 shots. One into each of the five targets, square in the centre of their heads. Lili blew the smoke away from the barrel of the gun and clicked the safety on.

"So this was fun boys. We should do it again sometime." She said as she walked away. John and Jacob's eyes were fixated on her in shock and awe.

"That, I was not expecting," Jacob announced crossing his arms.

"Neither was I."

"And there was me thinking you could read everyone like a book." He laughed.

John glared at his brother. "This one is different."

"Your soft spot is showing little brother."

"This one is different Jacob. Joseph saw her come to us in a vision. Lilith is the next step in our project."

Jacob pondered this for a moment. "You know it's a shame really, she'd make an excellent addition as one of the chosen."

John turned to face his brother. "Jacob she is my personal project. This girl has assets I will unlock and utilise to our advantage. Her purpose is not for war."

"She seems like a tough cookie to break."

"Everyone has a weakness brother. Everyone can confess. And I will get her confession."

Lilith spent the next few days in Faith's region. In the mornings Faith would show her around to a few of the local landmarks to meet some of the members of the Eden's gate project. Faith showed her the magnificent statue of the father that was soon to be finished. She couldn't get over how tall it was. It reminded her of the skyscrapers in New York. She spent her afternoons reading The Book of Joseph, learning all about the father's prophecies and sermons. Faith had given her her own copy to read one. It was a beautifully decorated book with white leather and gold embossing. The artistry that had gone into the illustrations was cleverly thought out and the attention of detail showed the authors passion. But every night her dream would return. The dream of the night she ran away. It was haunting her, and every night she would wake up screaming.

Lilith preferred the days to the nights. The days offered her a chance to escape and distract herself. Her favourite spot to read was the Mastodon Geothermal Park. She loved the beautiful turquoise shade of the water and how peaceful it was there. It was so unique with the mammoth statues and it reminded her of her childhood trips with her dad to Yellowstone National Park. She was reading a passage of her bible when a shadow was cast over her and her book.

She looked round to see the figure of John Seed.

"Yes, John?" She asked squinting to block out the mid-afternoon sun.

John chuckled "Ah my favourite word. Are you ready for your cleansing and atonement?"

"Soon maybe. I'd still like to learn a little more about Project Eden's Gate before I fully commit myself."

"Not just a pretty face then."

"So kind of you to notice John." Lili laughed. John actually smiled for once. Not one of vindication but one of warmth.

"If you're looking to find out more about our cause it would be my pleasure to show you around Holland Valley."

"Would you? That would be great actually. Yes, thank you." She beamed. It was music to his ears.

The next morning in a jet black 4x4, John was wearing his usual blue shirt with 4 of the top buttons undone and black skinny jeans. Lilith jumped in the car and buckled her seatbelt. She was rather relieved to not be driving, especially after her last experience behind the wheel. Suddenly the thought crossed her mind. Was anyone looking for her? She's been gone nearly a week now without a trace. No one in her band had come looking for her. No police, no fans, no one. _I wonder if they think I'm dead. I wonder if they care. They must think I've gone on a bender or something. Probably for the best._

"Lilith?" John interrupted her train of thought.

"Yes, sorry. Was in my own little world then." She replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

He smiled softly, "Most of the time it's better than the one we are in now."

John began to drive off down the country road and finally onto one with tarmac. Lili watched the trees zoom past them as she travelled across Faith's region. The sheer scale of Hope County was quickly becoming apparent to her.

There was an awkward silence between the pair.

"How are you finding it here in Hope County?" John asked.

"It's certainly different. I mean it's beautiful here. The scenery is so picturesque. Certainly different from my usual scene."

"And what is your usual scene?"

"The big city. New York, LA, you know the type. I've been all over the states. But the cities are where I love most."

"I understand. I use to live in the world of lights, concrete and high rise buildings"

"Oh?" Questioned Lili.

"I was a lawyer in Atlanta for a while."

"Ah, that explains a lot." she chuckled.

John raised an eyebrow "And what exactly does that explain?"

"The way you conduct yourself. The way you talk. The way you interrogated me when we first met and how you have to retaliate when I make a comment."

"What an interesting insight you have into my life. Tell me, what's your history? You wouldn't divulge it before."

"It wasn't any of your business to know before."

"And now?"

"Things are different now."

"What kind of things Miss Clarke?"

"Certain aspects of our lives, John." His eyes shot to look at her as she said his name. "I'm the lead singer of the band dysphoria. Or at least I was."

"I thought I recognised you."

"Oh? Did you listen to our music?"

"A little. I wasn't always in my right mind when I listened to that kind of music."

"Pray tell John."

"Let's just say I liked to have a little edge when I let loose. That was before I recovered my faith and before Joseph saved me from my wicked ways."

"Mandy was my edge of choice" she blushed.

"Coke was mine."

Lili chuckled "And there was me thinking we'd have nothing in common."

"I think we have more in common than you know, Lilith."

"Please call me Lili."

John took Lili to many places over the course of the morning and early afternoon. He took her to Sunrise Farm, where members were hard at work harvesting fruits and vegetables for the impending end of the world. John introduced her to some of the members who were all very warm and welcoming to her. They would grab her hands and bless her for coming, praising John for his good work. Lili could see the glint in his eye he got every time someone gave his praise or a compliment. It was as if he was getting off to it. But unfortunately for Lili despite how skinny his jeans were, they left a lot to the imagination.

It was getting to mid-afternoon as they left Gardenview packing facility one of the members shouted to John "the power of yes!"

John smiled and shouted "yes!" back as they drove off.

Lili laughed softly to herself. He glanced over at her with suspicion. His piercing blue eyes peeking into her soul.

"And what do you think you're laughing at?"

"You. And your obsession with the word yes."

"We are all sinners Lili, every one of us. You, me, even the father knows deeply of sin. It's a poison that clouds our minds. But what if I told you to be free from sin? What if I told you that everything you ever dreamed could come true? What if I told you that everything could be overcome if you embraced an idea. That freedom from sin can come from the power of just one word."

"Yes?"

"Exactly! I have spent my entire life looking for more things to say yes to. Yes can unburden your sins, yes can redeem you. If you embrace the power of yes, you will be cleansed, you will confess your sins and you will be offered atonement. All from the power of one little word."

"That's a lot of faith and power you place upon one little word."

"You place that power upon God. The power of yes will set you free. It will open your world to a whole new horizon and give you the chance to join us in the new world. You embraced the power of yes when you agreed to stay here. Yes, will be your salvation, Lili."

She pondered his words for a moment. "Wasn't that the same speech you gave in your promo video?"

John chuckled "Ok you caught me. But every word is true. Haven't you always wanted your dreams to come true?"

"I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago John. No one gets a happily ever after anymore."

"Not in the current political and economic turmoil. But in Eden, all of your dreams can come true. Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Honestly? All I've ever wanted was to be happy."

He placed his hand on hers "And you will be. Here, with us."

She smiled softly and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"We're here," John announced, breaking gently and pulling up on the handbrake.

The pair jumped out of the car and he led her down a country path. The long grass brushed against her legs. She was grateful to be wearing shorts and a cotton top given the humid summer weather and their departure from the air-conditioned safety of the car. They wandered down a small incline through some towering trees and out into a clearing. The river was calm and tranquil and the same hue of blue as John's glittering eyes. Lili smiled as a fish leapt out of the water and disappeared without a trace. John approached the water's edge. Picking up a stone he skimmed it along the surface, making 4 ripples in its wake.

"It's beautiful here," Lili said sitting down on the bank of the river.

John joined her. "This is one of my favourite spots in Hope County. The water doesn't judge you here. It listens, with its peace and tranquillity. You can confess your sins here and then they are gone. Washed away without a trace."

"You cannot step into the same river twice," Lili interjected.

John smiled. "A woman who knows her philosophy. I approve. Heraclitus was right though. The water changes with every flowing second, and the water can wash away your sins. That's what will happen in your cleansing. We must wash away our past, we must expose our sins for us to atone. Only then will we be able to walk through the gates to Eden."

Lili drank in all of the information, hooked on every charming word.

"Tell me, Lili, your one dream is to be happy. How do you intend to achieve that? What will make you happy?"

She contemplated this for a moment. Deep down Lili knew that the one true thing she desired most in this world was to be loved and accepted for who she was. But that was not something she had ever told a living soul. And it was not something she intended to tell John.

"Oh, you know the usual, career, house, family, husband and kids. The norm really."

John smiled devilishly. "I think you're lying to me, Lili. The way I see it, a woman from such a rebellious rock band that strived to defy norms wouldn't just settle for the homegrown American dream of living in suburbia for the rest of her days."

"And how would you know? You may be a lawyer but you don't know me."

"Au contraire, I think I do. I think we have a lot more in common than you realise." He said looking her up and down.

"Let me guess… Daddy issues?"

Lili just rolled her eyes.

"Mummy issues?" Her eyes suddenly met his and he chuckled.

"Ok, so mummy issues."

"And what makes you think that?"

"I know the signs, Lilith. Mother and father beat me too"

"My parents didn't beat me."

"No, but you were emotionally abused. You have the tell-tale signs, a pessimistic outlook, your repression of emotion and a need for attention."

"Ok smart arse. What else do we have in common?"

"Drug overdose-"

"Ah! I never overdosed."

"No. But you did try to kill yourself. I saw the marks on your arm."

Lili went silent but rolled up the sleeve of her plaid shirt. She showed him the deep scar on her wrist now covered in beautiful blue butterflies. "It got too much once. But I'm glad I'm here. I got through it. And now I'm stronger." She looked down at the long grass, tears in her eyes.

John placed his soft hand on hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt a tingling comfort wash over her.

"My parents…were the first ones to teach me about the power of yes. One night, they took me into the kitchen and they threw me on the ground. And I experienced pain after pain after pain. And when I didn't think I could take any more. I did. Something broke free inside me. I wasn't scared anymore… I was clear. I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was yes."

Lilith squeezed his hand gently as he spoke. She could tell he wasn't very comfortable talking about this, his voice lacked its usual confidence.

"I'm guessing that's why you say yes to everything." She asked.

John looked up from the ground. "I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled. I created more."

Lilith examined the 6 Latin words tattooed across his hand and gently stroked her fingertips along each word.

"It's not your fault John. The world hurt you so awfully. We all cope in different ways. You know I'm always here if you need to talk."

"I appreciate the gesture. Thank you." He smiles softly and looked over at her. The mid-afternoon sun danced off her chocolate brown hair and the flourishing trees brought out the green in her eyes. She looked truly beautiful.

"I'm glad you're here."

"Me too. I never thought I'd be here but I'm so happy I am. I guess God does work in mysterious ways."

John chuckled "Indeed he does. It is somewhat of a miracle that you came to us. There's something about you Lilith."

"Oh? And what's that?"

"You're different from other people. You're different from the other women I've met in the past. Up until today, I couldn't read you as easily as the others. Your sins weren't clearly written on the pages of a book."

"Oh I've still got a few secrets, John, don't you worry."

"I won't. And I fully intend to find them out."

Lili laughed "only if you play your cards right."

"I always play my cards right." He whispered seductively "especially with a woman as beautiful as you."

They were so close, his intoxicating cologne filled her senses. Her mind was lost in the depths of his deep sultry blue eyes. He reached up and tucked a piece of long wavy hair behind her ear. His hand lingered for a moment and rested on her neck. He leaned in and kissed her. The feeling of his soft lips on hers made her whole body tingle and melt into him. They were locked in a passionate embrace. Every worry or concern slipped away from them. Their minds were clear of everything but each other. It was like bliss.


End file.
